Punisher: Gotham Nights
by MortalKombat247
Summary: A new vigilante using lethal force enters Gotham and Batman must stop him before he kills every criminal in gotham. If you like it i will write more chapters and please say which batman villain you want to see face the Punisher. Batman & characters owned by DC. Punisher owned by Marvel. This is pure fanfiction no copyright infringement intended
1. Chapter 1

Punisher: Gotham Nights

Chapter 1: A slaughterer slaughtered

July 6th: Gotham City

Abattoir ran with panic. Not again. Not again. Why were these damn vigilantes out for his blood? First that mad man who took over as Batman for a bit let him fall into a pit of molten metal. Now this guy. When the Hood resurrected him for the grand war against the heroes it was a beautiful second chance. Another chance to murder more of his tainted family. He gasped in pain. His bullet wound killed. Since when did Gotham's vigilantes start using guns? He knew the Huntress used a crossbow but actual guns! No. A dead end. He turned around. The vigilante stood there. His face was hidden by the night but he could see a long trench coat and a hungry, merciless skull on his chest. "Who are you?" Abattoir yelled. "Punishment," he said. He lifted his hand and there was a bang. The world went black.

July 7th: The crime scene

Batman landed silently in the alleyway. The GCPD had not arrived yet, after all it was a secluded alley in the heart of a crime ridden area. The dead body was slumped on the floor with blood splattered on the wall 6ft from the ground. He looked at the body. It was Abattoir, famous for an impulse to kill his family. At first glance there were only two bullet wounds, both had dried blood around it so he must have been murdered at least a day ago. He checked the wall behind the body for where the bullets exited. Only one, must be the kill shot. He pulled a single bullet from the wall. A Glock .98. The murderer must have shot Abattoir in the arm, chased him to the alley and finished him off. But where was the blood trail? He put on his chemical scanner and saw a thin trail. Bleach. The killer must have bleached the blood trail. This wasn't the style of an ordinary killer. Closer to a vigilante. No trail for police or civilians to follow but in a prime position for criminals to find. To make them fear. He must inform Gordon.

Punisher War Journal

My first hit was successful. More of Gotham's scum must be cleansed. The masks have been soft in this city. The only one who had enough balls to kill criminals was killed by demon worshippers. I will show Gotham what a true vigilante must be like. The Clown, the Bird, the Coin Flipper. All of them will see true punishment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Fall of the Roman Empire

Pazucci's Restaurant: July 18th Undercover SHIELD agent Sharon Carter took an instant dislike to Rodrigo Pazucci, the owner of the restaurants brother. He had greasy skin with equally greasy hair which was flicked back in a comb over. The only reason why she was here was tonight the infamous Falcone and Maroni crime families would be dining here tonight. They would know information about 'The Scar' who was ordering the Hood to resurrect an infinite number of villains for an army. Also the Punisher would undoubtedly be drawn here, rumour has it that he was in Gotham. She could bring down the mad man once and for all.

Later that day. The greasy moron had called over half a dozen staff, (including Sharon carter), to give details about tonight. All the time trying to give Sharon flirty looks. Please don't let me hit him, I can't afford to mess this up. "OK. Tonight I have chosen you to serve the Falcones and Maronis. You will not enter the kitchen at any accounts. You are perfect eye candy for them. Mess this up and I'll make sure you will never work in Gotham again! You are dismissed!" he said clapping his hands. From what Sharon could here all the staff shared the same contempt for Pazucci as she did. She could hear a mixture of insults ranging from 'chauvinistic pig' to 'the runt of the two brothers'.

That night. At ten that night the two families arrived. Carmine Falcone himself shook Rodrigo's hand, a blessing that Antonio would die to have. "Mister Falcone, I'm sure you will enjoy tonight. Just for you I have hired a Michelin star chef to cook your meals," he said beaming. "It better be Rodrigo. This is the first time that I've dined out since the Hood brought me back and if it isn't to my standard...Well I think you already know what will happen." Rodrigo gulped and nodded his head. If anyone messes this up for him...

Sharon worked diligently. When showing the two families to their table she secretly slipped a recording device under the table. By the morning she would have the information she needs. Rodrigo ordered her to give them complementary wine every time they finished drinking one bottle. Everything was running smoothly, until the desert. Throughout the meal the chef had been making one large platter for all the family members to eat in case of any foul play. Then a large bowl of tiramisu was presented to the crime lords. Sharon thought it had a vague smell of almonds about it. The two families obviously didn't notice this and immediately started tucking into the desert. Five minutes had passed before something curious happened. Carmine started making a choking sound. "I've been smoking too many Cubans again," he laughed. But then other people started choking, some started to clutch their stomach in pain. Almonds, almonds. Damn it, cyanide! She ran to the kitchen but was stopped by Pazucci. "What the hell are you doing? You're supp..." "Damn it, I'm with SHIELD!" she yelled pulling out her badge and barging past him. She barged into the kitchen to see a note on the unit. It said 'Have a nice meal' and a skull underneath it.

Jim Gordon hurried to Pazucci's Restaurant as soon as homicide came from the operators' mouth. He had just settled down to have a nice cup of coffee when this came up. The Joker's most likely put a box of exploding puppies by the entrance. When he arrived there he saw what could only be described as a large bat standing outside the restaurant.

"Batman!" he yelled getting out of the car "Where's Robin?"

"With the Titans. You have to see this urgently. The Falcones and the Maronis all dead."

They went inside to see the coroner taking photos of the crime lords dead on the table. Rodrigo Pazucci was drinking wine straight out of the bottle while a tall, blonde haired woman was talking to some police. When she noticed the two men walk in she dropped the interview and walked towards them with her arm outstretched.

"Commissioner Gordon, Batman I'm special agent Carter from SHIELD," she said shaking their hands. "I was working undercover here when the families were poisoned by cyanide hidden in the desert."

"Do you know who by?" Batman asked.

"Yes, the Punisher."

Batman looked angry. "He said he would never return to Gotham."

"I've heard what happened last time but he's here for revenge. We know the Joker killed his allies codenamed Microchip and Payback when in New York meeting the person I was getting information on."

"Who?" Gordon asked.

"Calls himself 'The Scar'. He killed the Spectre last month. He's been getting an army of villains for an unknown reason."

"You continue with 'The Scar'. Jim and I will take down the Punisher. If I find anything on 'The Scar' I'll alert you."

"Thanks."

Punisher War Journal

Tonight I killed Gothams two biggest non-masked crime lords. The scum will now know that I am here for them. They will fear. Using cyanide gave me a quick kill but my next hit will be harder. It's in a place called The Sionis Mill. Home to a criminal called Black Mask.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Black Masks Downfall

The Sionis Mill: July 20th

It was freezing outside the mill. Jonathan Dasby could see his breath every time he breathed out from the sheer cold of the night. The heart of summer and he could see his breath! Why do Sionis and Arkham tolerate Mr Freeze being so close? He could understand that Freeze offered no competition to them but still... It was freezing. It was also boring as hell guarding the outside of a mill that everyone was too scared to go near or were already inducted into 'The Scars' army of super villains.

The Punisher crouched on the roof of a nearby warehouse. Two targets. Both armed with M4 Carbines. No doubt the rest inside will have the same gun. He would need to interrogate one of them. Quietly he slid down the ladder attached to the rooftop and preceded towards the guards. Aiming down his scope and efficiently executed one of the guards. The other panicked and dropped his gun in fear. Excellent. Taking this advantage Frank shoulder barged into the guard and placed his Glock to his head.

"Tell me everything that could pose a threat to me in there. If you lie or refuse to answer I will kick your knees in, break your fingers, break your elbows and then kill you."

"P..Pl..Please don't ki..kill me. There're thirty of us. 'Cos both Arkham and Sionis is in with 'The Scar' they felt they can reduce security. Hey! If you let me go I'll help you. Be your sidekick. You know like Batman and Robin or Captain America and Bucky..."

"Deal but if you backstab me. You will die."

"Thanks. I'm Jonathan," he sighed while being helped up by the Punisher.

Visibly relieved he smiled and gestured to go inside the big, black doors. The Punisher quietly entered the mill to hear the sounds of whirring machines and the sweltering heat from the molten metal further in the mill. They proceeded into the main corridor before coming across a large cavern with an old fashioned tram with patches of rust being guarded by five guards. Frank pulled out a machine gun and mowed down the guards. He checked inside the tram to see it was full of nitro-glycerine.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It was one of the masks idea. It leads straight to the Joker's warehouse base as a way to transfer goods for the upcoming war. The explosives are in case the Joker has any ideas, if you catch my drift..."

The Punisher nodded in reply and gestured to go further in. They proceeded further through the mill killing any people they saw. They struck without mercy. They then reached a staircase that led up to the large vats of molten metal that bubbled with fury.

"The masks room is in an office next to these."

The Punisher ran up the stairs with his gun aimed and ready. A guard saw him but was instantly shot with a rain of bullets. As he started to fall to the ground his friend nearby was also shot to death. He ran towards the third guard and tossed him over the railing into a vat of the molten metal. His screams were drowned out by the sound of bullets slaughtering his allies.

Inside the office Roman Sionis could hear the sound of bullets killing his henchmen. He was wearing his smart suit and his traditional sinister black mask. They were expendable. When 'The Scar' took over he could have as many thugs as he wanted.

"Jeremiah. Can you here that?"

"Yes. It is Frank Castle slaughtering our troops. What will 'The Scar' think when Castle kills all of our thugs? He'll most likely do to us what he did to the Spectre."

"No he won't because we will kill The Punisher. When he's dead we'll say that the Joker helped him and he'll feel 'The Scars' wrath for killing our thug. And you."

"What!"

"I thank you for keeping my rackets going when I was dead but now it's time that I take full reign of the empire."

He then pulled out a shotgun and shot Jeremiah Arkham through the skull. His brains splattered across the office window as his dead body slumped towards the ground.

Frank Castle heard the sound of a gunshot inside Black Masks office. He couldn't afford both of them being dead so with an almighty kick the lock on the door gave in and flew wide open. The Sionis Black Mask was standing there holding a sawed-off shotgun between his hands. Frank quickly shot Sionis in the knee making him fall in pain towards the floor.

Romans' knee roared in pain. Before he could react The Punisher kicked his gun out of his hands and with surprising strength threw him across the room next to his dead ally.

"Who is codename 'The Scar'?" he yelled.

"F*** you!"

Smiling Frank Castle smashed the window pane above his head before snapping off a deadly shard of glass.

"Open wide," he laughed as he shoved the glass into his mouth.

He felt each smaller shard slice deep into the roof of his mouth and cut his gums into ribbons. The searing pain was unbearable. He saw Castle reach for another shard but he put his hand up in a vain attempt for mercy.

"'Lease. I 'on't know oo he is. I 'ever met him. On'y the 'Ood. 'Oo Face, Joker and the 'Enguin 'as though." He struggled to speak as pools of blood poured from his mouth. The Punisher smiled and put his gun to his head. Roman closed his eyes knowing the end has come.

Jon smiled as he passed the decrepit, old tram at the bottom of the mill. He had finally escaped the two criminals. Now all he had to do was slip from The Punisher and join a bigger gang and all his problems were solved. He might have a celebratory drink at the Iceberg Lounge. Maybe even do a bit of gambling there as well. Might even join the Penguin. Then the world went black.

He woke to see himself tied to a rusting gold pipe. He turned around to see box upon box of nitro-glycerine. He was in the old tram. How the hell did he end up being tied to the tram? Then he saw The Punisher standing nearby holding a small box.

"Hey mate funny joke! Untie now please!"

"You're no friend of mine. You're criminal scum."

"But we had a deal."

"You're going to visit the Joker now. Don't worry. It'll be a blast."

He saw The Punisher press a button on the box and slowly drift out of view. Then darkness swallowed him like if all the lights in the world had gone off at once.

"BUT WE HAD A DEAL!"

Joker's Warehouse: July 20th

Batman arrived minutes after the explosion to see utter carnage. A husk of a building stood there when down below burnt bodies lay everywhere. He swooped down to the wreckage in hope that the Joker was alive. He would know about 'The Scar' and if he was dead his biggest lead would be gone.

He saw some bodies that were not burnt but they turned out to be only Joker thugs with a mock smile painted on their face and burn marks mixed with white paint.

"What the hell did you do Bats?" a voice behind him yelled.

He turned around to see a white faced, green haired clown with a giant blood red smile upon his face. He had a ragged purple suit on with a dying green flower upon his chest. The Joker.

"There I was innocently nailing kittens to an orphanage door when some bastard blew my house up! Luckily my Harley wasn't in there because do you know how much a replacement will cost? Oh yeah and good Harley Quinn wasn't in there. Ha Ha!"

Batman threw a batarang at his head which knocked him out. Arkham Asylum must be ready for the Joker because he's the only link to 'The Scar' that they have.

Thanks to magical fan 18 for the Black Mask idea and BLAKKSTONE for the tips.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- A Penguin's Tail

The Iceberg Lounge: July 21st

Batman swooped down to the entrance of the Iceberg Lounge. The GCPD had cornered of the surrounding area with dark yellow tape to make sure the public couldn't go near the crime scene. Ten minutes ago he had received information that Frank Castle had struck in the casino. A young rookie nervously caught his attention.

"B... Batman. I'm Carl Freeman. It's been manic here with the Commissioner nowhere to be seen and Lieutenant Bullock guarding the Joker in Arkham Asylum."

"It's alright. Where is the Penguin?"

The rookie gestured to the ambulance nearby which was causing a blue spiralling light to light the area. Batman walked closer to it to see multiple paramedics treating someone on a life support machine. Wayne Enterprises had made the machine specifically for mobile use for the hospital. Oswold Cobblepot aka The Penguin was hooked up to it. He had tubes sticking out of his arms accompanied with an oxygen mask attached to his face. He was missing an arm and half of his left leg. He opened his eyes and saw Batman.

"Batman… I must… tell you…"

"What?"

"Pun...isher and… Scar."

The Iceberg Lounge: Earlier that night.

Oswold Cobblepot sat happily in his office overlooking his punters spending their money on expensive drinks, poker, blackjack and many over card games designed for them to give him all of their money. He lit a cigar and puffed on it happily. Then one of his men disturbed his happiness.

"Sir. The Punisher has just arrived. He wants to make a deal with you."

He couldn't believe it. The Punisher wasn't here to kill him but to do business with him! He impatiently waved the man to bring him in. In a few minutes a greying, battle hardened man entered the room.

"So Mr Castle, what business do you want to make with me? Caw Ha."

"I wish to join you and The Scar. Why don't I play you for information because after what I've done to his forces he'll be reluctant to divulge any information? You can choose the game."

"Blackjack. Please sit down my friend."

They sat down at a table and one of The Penguins thugs started to deal cards. He put around $1000 onto the table and so did Castle. He was going to cheat castle out of every penny he had.

"So why did you come over to the right side? Twist. Twist. Stick."

"I can see which side will win. Twist. Who is The Scar? Bust."

"I don't know. He wears a mask with a scar on it. Twist. All I know is he has Godly power. Twist, yes five card trick."

"How did he get this power?" Punisher asked as placing more money out on the table.

"Again unsure but he has hinted he took the power from the Gods embodiment of Wrath and then took the embodiment of Mercy and you know what he did to the Spectre."

"What's his plan? Stick."

"War against heroes. He killed Dormammu to get the Hood in his control and got him to resurrect loads of villains. That's why all of a sudden the Spectre resurrected lots of heroes to combat his army so he killed the Spectre and took his power. Blackjack. So, you want in?"

"Yeah. Will my former work affect my chances of joining you?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I personally think you'll get a medal from The Scar because you've weeded out his weaker soldiers. Maybe he'll even resurrect your family."

"You've got my money I'll be leaving now."

The Punisher quickly left the room to which The Penguin grunted. He must have won at least $5000 tonight. He picked a bit up to drop it in anger. It was Monopoly money. He was cheated. In anger he threw the table over. Underneath it was a bomb that would go off in .1.

"Oh boll…"

The Iceberg Lounge: Now

"That's what happened," he croaked.

"Thank you Oswold your information will help me a lot."

Suddenly The Penguin made a choking sound and purple marks started to appear around his neck. The marks slowly became darker and he was dead. Then someone was laughing behind him. It was a cold, sadistic laugh that sent shivers down Batman's spine. He turned around and a man in a long cloak stood there wearing a black mask with a single red scar on the eye.

"Until the war Bruce," he said and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Arkham Asylum: July 21st

"Whatever happened to Leon Trotsky. He got an ice pick, that made his ears burn..."

Harvey Bullock scowled. This was the fifth time he had sung that damn song. It was his favourite song until that homicidal clown had started to sing it. Why had Gordon placed him on watch of the madman? At least that Aaron Cash was capable of this job with the other psychos.

"Come on Harv sing along with me! No more heroes anymore! No more heroes anymore! Guitar solo. Naow naow naow didle doo didle doo."

God damn it not another air guitar! Then there was an explosion further down the corridor.

"No that's Killer Crocs cell!" Aaron yelled.

A giant leathery reptilian man stepped out of the smoke and started to run up to the two men. Harvey pulled out his gun and started to shoot but Cash grabbed his hand.

"No you'll piss him off!" he shouted.

Too late. The reptilian man picked up Aaron Cash and sunk his razor like teeth into his abdomen. With a flick of his head Aaron's intestines spilled out. Harvey could hear his scream become muffled as croc closed his mouth over the guards head. Then a giant force smacked his head.

"Come on Mister J!"

Harley Quinn stood over him in a blood red nurse outfit with a jester hat on her head. He was carrying a comically large plastic hammer. The Joker jumped next to her, his blood red lips smiling hideously.

"Sorry Harvey must go. I need to post the school a box of dead bunnies. Ha Ha."

The Joker pulled out a canister of gas and let it off. He waved and ran as Harvey's face started to break into a smile. He burst out into hysterical fits of laughter. Joker gas. In a few minutes Harvey Bullock laid dead with a giant smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The Demon and the Coin

Abandoned Warehouse: 23rd August

Batman blended into the night. No one could see him. People had been coming in and out of the abandoned warehouse all night. The public thought it was for a film but Bruce Wayne knew better. They were members of the League of Assassins. Due to the sheer number of them there tonight it means that one person must be there: Ra's Al Ghul himself. He would know about the Scar and how he knew his name. Although not directly allied with any villains he often had dealings with them and would occasionally ally himself with them. Like with Bane. He had to get in.

From his vantage point he could see a disused skyline on the roof. It was either a trap or the League were getting sloppy. Most likely the former. Well, any entrance was an entrance. He jumped from his vantage point and safely glided to the warehouse. He grabbed hold of a stairway and pulled himself upwards. In a few minutes he reached the rooftop which was covered in a mixture of pigeon droppings and a foul smelling fungus that had been festering for too long. He walked to the skyline and pulled it open. The years of rust had taken its toll on it. With a creak it fell off its hinges. Time to battle the League.

Batman dropped down onto an attic that comprised of spider infested crates and dusty floorboards. Two assassins dressed in pure black clothing, so black that they blended into the shadows almost as well as Batman. They had a katana each strapped to their sides with a wrist mounted sai on both hands. Batman immediately entered fighting stance but strangely the two assassins bowed.

"Our master has been expecting you," one said and gestured through the door "He wishes to speak with you most urgently."

Batman nodded in understanding and followed the two assassins through the door. Ra's was in a generous mood tonight it seemed. He followed them down a flight of stairs until they entered the area where the packing of food once happened until it went out of business. Dozens of assassins dressed fully in black stood there in respect and stood in the centre was Ra's Al Ghul and Talia Al Ghul. Ra's had a katana at his side but was dressed in a dark green robe while Talia was dressed in the same attire as the ordinary assassins but instead of a mask she wore nothing and her long black hair reached the height of her shoulder.

"Bruce you disappoint me. I was hoping to see my son," she smiled.

"I know what would happen if I let you see him."

"Enough now my child," Ra's interrupted "We all know why you are here. The Scar."

Batman nodded in understanding. Ra's laughed and clicked his fingers. Three bulky, formidable looking assassins stepped from the circle.

"Defeat my finest assassins and you will find out."

The nearest one pulled out his sword and swung at Bruce. Instantly he grabbed his wrist and twisted the assassin's hand breaking it. The then kicked the second assassin in the stomach and swept his leg across the floor knocking the assassin off his feet. The third ran next to the first and they attacked at the same time which managed to catch Batman off guard. Luckily before they made impact he kicked out at the firsts head which made impact with thud knocking him out. The second got up and pulled out a staff before widely swinging accidently knocking out the third assassin. Batman then grabbed the assassin by his throat and punched him in the face knocking him out. Ra's Al Ghul started clapping.

"Well done Mr Wayne! You are a true warrior!"

"My answers."

"Of course. I do not know who the Scar is other than he is very powerful, omnipresent and malevolent. He approached me a few weeks ago asking for the Leagues' assistance but I declined. It did not matter. He had already recruited the Hand and the Foot Clan. I did not feel it necessary for my forces to get in a war."

Bruce grunted and walked away. He knew Ra's was telling the truth but it did not matter. He had gotten nowhere.

"Mr Wayne I must warn you. A war will devastate this world and you will have no option to join me."

Gotham Museum: 23rd August

Two Face sat on top of an ancient Egyptian throne that he had his men drag to the Prehistoric section. His throne faced the bridge that entered the area. Castle would have to cross that bridge. One of his men limped towards him in fear. It was a mixture of his half normal, half grotesque face, his half black, half red suit and the Punisher shooting his way through his new base now. Castle would die tonight for the Scars cause.

"Mr Two Face sir. I only just escaped Castle. Please we have to hurry."

"Don't worry our hired gun will sort out Castle but escaping no. When the Scar comes to power men will be no use to us. No when we have power of the Gods. If we fail we will survive. Do you know we do not like cowards but we'll be fair. Heads you live, tails you don't."

Two Face flipped his coin and smiled at the terror on the man's face. It was delicious. He looked at the coin and then the man.

"Heads."

He pulled out a pistol and pulled the trigger. The man slumped to the floor. He smiled. Castle then burst onto the bridge gunning his men down. Now let the US fight the former USSR.

The Punisher killed every piece of scum on the bridge. Now to kill Two Face after an interrogation. Suddenly a giant shape moved from the shadows. He was at least seven foot tall with giant muscles that could bend metal.

"Hello again comrade. Good to see you again."

"Russian you do know the USSR was disbanded over twenty years ago. Russia is a free state."

"I know. The Scar will bring a great new order to the world!"

He smiled and charged knocking him off his feet. The Russian continued to pummel Castle. With every great punch he made Frank lose his sight. After a few minutes he slowly started to give up. The Russian decided to toy with his prey and threw him off the bridge onto the hard rock floor.

"Ready to die comrade!"

"You forget. I often use overkill."

Frank pulled out a small gun. It was SHIELDs experimental weapon. He pulled the trigger and a small light hit the Russian. He started to choke before the heat from the laser burnt him alive. Frank then collapsed.

He opened his eyes to see a half fine, half grotesque face staring at him.

"I'm glad you graced us with your company. Now let us see. Tails you live, heads you…"

Before he could finish the sentence the Punisher grabbed his hand and twisted breaking it. He then proceeded to kick his knees breaking them. Frank smiled.

"Now time for interrogation," he laughed.

After a lengthy interrogation Frank threw Two Face on the floor and picked up his coin. He could drag this out as long as he wanted. He couldn't move, both his legs were broken.

"Tails you die, heads you die."

He flipped the coin and caught it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The War Begins

The Jokers Warehouse: 25th August

Batman saw him. Frank Castle stood in front of the Jokers warehouse. He had already killed the entire gang three days earlier and now he was going to kill both Joker and Harley Quinn. He had to stop him! Why though? The Joker has butchered possibly hundreds of innocent lives over the years. Including Jason. If he let the Punisher kill the Joker all the bloodletting would be over. No more murders. No. The Joker is still a person no matter how twisted and evil he is. He had no choice.

As Castle placed his hand on the door of the warehouse he made his move. He swooped down from his vantage point and ploughed into him. Castle had military training so he had to neutralise him quickly. Batman pinned Frank to the ground and started ruthlessly punching him in the face. Unexpectedly the Punisher wrenched his arms free before quickly punching Bruce in the face. Castle through Batman off of him and kicked him the stomach but Bruce grabbed his legs and pulled him over. Instantly Batman stood up and placed his foot on Franks head.

"You wouldn't want to do that Bruce," he laughed "If you let me get up I'll explain everything."

Batman complied and pulled the Punisher up onto his feet.

"Thanks. Harvey Dent told me your name. The reason he knows is because his boss 'The Scar' told him it. I've come here to get information from the Joker and know doubt you also want information. Why don't we team up and call a temporary truce?"

"Only if you vow to not kill either Harley or the Joker and then leave Gotham for good."

"On the brink of war you still want to protect the scum. Typical hero. Deal. I'll switch to mercy bullets. I'll fill you in with the details."

The two vigilantes walked through the corridors of the warehouse. Bright colours were crudely painted on the walls and mannequins of grotesque clowns were at every corner like a carnival from hell. Occasionally they passed a TV that was nailed to the wall that played circus music. The Punisher started to speak:

"The Scars identity is a secret but his motives are not. Yes we definitely know that it is a man. He used magic from another dimension and used it against Gods embodiment of Wrath and then Mercy before he killed Dormammu. He then got the Hood to resurrect basically an army of deceased villains to wage war on the heroes. The Spectre found out and that's why he resurrected half the dead heroes but the Scar was not happy with that and took his power. Since then he's been recruiting. He controls the Skrull, Kree and Dominator empires, he has a mystic division ran by Grigori Rasputin and he even controls Brainiac and Galactus. He's also tried to recruit assassins and he already has the Hand and the Foot Clan."

"I know he tried to recruit the League of Assassins but he failed. It still doesn't answer how he knew my identity."

"Neither do I. He knows many masks identities other than yours. From Superman's to Daredevil's."

They finally reached the main room. Batman nodded and the Punisher pulled out his pistol loaded with mercy bullets. He nodded back. Batman walked up to the lock and gave a sharp kick that smashed the handle to pieces making the door fly open.

"Oh my God Mister J they're here!" a shrill voice yelled.

Harley Quinn dressed in a black harlequin outfit was bouncing up and down while laughing like an excitable child. The Joker was sitting in a chair with his legs resting on a desk.

"Glad to see you can make it boys! I've been waiting for a long time for you two to arrive. I've come to an idea for our business arrangement with you two and the Scar and I've decided me and my motorbike will come quietly. Also Harley."

The Punisher lowered his gun with visible surprise.

"Yes I've decided that the Scar should shove his world domination plans up his arse as that fetish is not my jug of beer. Only that I want to live quietly, settling down with my bike and having a family. Just yanking your chain. Go on Harley, let 'em have it!"

Smiling Harley pulled out a gun but in the haste when the trigger was pulled the bullet went wide of the mark and hit Batman in the arm. The Punisher roared in rage and shot Harley Quinn straight in between the eyes. It buried deep into her brow and blood splattered on the wall behind her staining it red. He had lied to Batman. He was using real bullets! Before Batman could react he had turned the gun on the Joker and shot him in the stomach. Batman grabbed him by the throat and threw him through the door. Batman glared at them.

"Leave Gotham now before I give you to Killer Croc to eat."

Castle glared back at him and nodded before leaving. Batman walked up to the Joker who was silently laughing clutching his wound.

"Hey Bats. I may need some help because I cannot feel my legs. Oops."

Gotham City Hospital: 30th August

Batman stood staring at the Joker who was lying paralysed in a hospital bed. He could not hurt anyone anymore. A tapping sound made him turn around to which he saw Commissioner Jim Gordon in crutches standing there.

"Jim. Where have you been for the last few days?"

"Here. Our friend 'The Scar' ordered Zsasz to do away with me. He broke my leg and was going to kill me until I shot him in the hand and called for backup. It was a miracle I survived but unfortunately Zsasz got away. I see the Jokers got his comeuppance."

They stared in silence for a few minutes before anyone spoke.

"It's ironic," Jim said "a few years ago he shot my daughter in the same place the Punisher shot him in and left her paralysed. Ironic."

Suddenly a rookie police officer ran up to them out of breath. Batman recognised him as the officer who approached him on the night of the Penguins death.

"Commissioner, Batman you've got to see this!"

Batman and Gordon, (helped by a nearby nurse), were shown to a TV screen on the wall. It was tuned into CNN where the newsreader looked extremely grim.

"Today this video was given to the UN. We advise you not to panic…"

The screen changed and a man dressed in a long black robe with a pure black mask with a single red scar across the eye was sitting there.

"Greetings people of Earth. I am your ruler, your God and your life. My army of villains are fully prepared for the new world order but a few people do not believe that the order should come to pass. They are fascists. They hide their faces and expect you to worship them. They call themselves your protectors but they cause more damage than good. They force themselves into your lives and expect you to welcome them in open arms. How many people have been affected by them? How many were killed in the Hulks rampages? The Stamford incident? All the crises? Your UN is also as inefficient. My plans were going to wait a while before being brought to light but the Punishers actions in Gotham have forced my hand. I, The Scar officially declare war on all heroes, the UN and any alien races not aligned with me. That is all…"


End file.
